The Great Escape
by Life Exorcist
Summary: Britain gets in a fight with America, and decides to skip the world meeting. Whenever France is sent to check on him, he finds something he definitely didn't expect. Based on the song The Great Escape by P!nk.


**I don't know how this happened. I just woke up one morning and decided "I'm going to write a songfic." This fic is based on the song _The Great Escape_ by P!nk. If you haven't heard it, I recommend it. It's a beautiful song. I own neither Hetalia nor the characters nor the song.**

* * *

**Britain's P.O.V.**

"July fourth is not a day to be celebrated. It's just a day when you get to rub your victory in my face," I retorted nastily. This argument had been going on for three hours now, and I didn't even remember how it started. But I knew that rubbing salt in our wound just ended it.

_I can understand how when the edges are rough. And they cut you like the tiniest slivers of glass. And you feel too much. And you don't know how long you're gonna last._

"Dude, you're seriously going to bring that into this? That day is my birthday, jackass, I can't help it!" When America's phone rang, he made sure I knew what he said next, "This so isn't over, and this is also one I'm not going to forgive easily." And he stormed away, leaving me with guilt starting to claw at me. I felt tears come to my eyes, and decided that I was going to skip the world meeting today. Screw what Germany and everybody else thinks. I shield my face with my hands as I try to run out of the building, but bump into none other than France due to my impaired vision.

"Ohohohon~ _Bonjour Angleterre!_ I see you are rather excited to see me today," France tried to wrap his arms around me, but then saw my face, "_Angleterre_, are you alright?"

_But everyone you know, is tryin' smooth it over. Find a way to make the hurt go away. Everyone you know, is tryin' to smooth it over. Like you're trying to scream underwater._

"I'm fine. Leave me alone, frog." I mutter as I finally get out of the building. I didn't know where else to go, so I went home. Well, specifically I went home to my liquor cupboard. I got out all the alcohol I had and started drinking, half hoping that someone would come in and stop me.

_But I won't let you make the great escape. I'm never gonna watch you checkin' out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you, 'cause the passion and the pain, are gonna keep you alive someday. Gonna keep you alive someday._

**France's P.O.V.**

I immediately knew something was wrong when I saw the bottles of rum scattered on the floor. I found out what that "something wrong" was when I saw the Briton passed out on the floor. I hurried to his side and tried to get him awake.

_I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face, and you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing. And you've retreated to your silent corner, like you decided the fight was over for ya._

I finally succeeded in waking Britain up, and the first thing he did was look at me and asked, "Why are you here?"

I smile softly, "We were all worried about you when you didn't show up to the world meeting. I was sent to check on you."

Britain slaps at the air, missing me by meters, "Why did they have to send _you_?"

"They didn't. I volunteered."

"Of course you did. And of course no one else would," he rubbed the back of his head, "My head hurts, and I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep."

"_Non_, you're not sleeping." I instructed, and I lifted his head up off the floor.

"Why the bloody hell not?" he grumbled.

"Because you are really drunk, and if you go to sleep, you might not wake up because of it."

"So? Who cares if I don't wake up?" Britain looked away, but I could see the hurt in his eyes, "I think some of them might even be happy that we answered the question of whether or not nations can die from causes like this."

_Everyone you know, is tryin' to smooth it over. Find a way to make the hurt go away. Everyone you know, is tryin' to smooth it over. Everyone needs a floor they can fall through._

I was shocked, but I answer him honestly, "Maybe some of them wouldn't care. But I do. I won't let you die." I spend the rest of the night keeping Britain conscious and entertained before he finally sobers up.

_But I won't let you make the great escape. I'm never gonna watch you checkin' out of this place. I'm not gonna lose you, 'cause the passion and the pain, are gonna keep you alive someday. Gonna keep you alive someday._

**Britain's P.O.V**

Whenever I finally come back to my senses, the first thing I realize is that France was in my house. Wait a minute, _France was in my house!_

"You git, how long have you been here?"

"Ah, finally sober, _Angleterre_? Long story short, I've been here all night keeping you awake so you wouldn't fall into an alcohol induced coma. It seems you almost drank yourself to death. My only question is why? What compelled you to almost kill yourself?"

I threw myself into France's waiting arms, sobbing, and told him everything. I told him about the fight with America, and explained some things I kept bottled up for a while. I told him about how useless and alone I felt sometimes, and how sometimes I felt as if no one would care if I fell off the face of the earth.

_I'm terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me. And I won't need a pill, to make me numb. And I wrote the book on runnin'. But that chapter of my life will soon be done, oh._

France wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back to comfort me, and started whispering things in my ear.

"Shh, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm here, you're not alone anymore," and I thought I even heard him say "I love you."

_I'm the king of the great escape. You're not gonna watch me checkin' out of this place. You're not gonna lose me, 'cause the passion and the pain, are gonna keep us alive someday. Yeah the passion and the pain, are gonna keep us alive someday. Someday._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I don't know how people normally write songfics, so I hope I didn't confuse you too awful much. And I hope that I did good for my first songfic, and that you guys really like it! Please tell me whether or not you like it, and how I can improve next time I write a fanfiction like this!**

**Also, if you actually look up the song and listen to it, I hope you were as captivated by it as I was. If not, I understand. everyone has their different tastes in music.  
**

**So anyways, I hope you have a good day or night or whenever you're reading this! Luv ya guys, bye!**


End file.
